Granny's Bed and Breakfast
Granny's Bed and Breakfast is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. History The mayor's son, Henry Mills, runs away to Boston to bring his birth mother, Emma Swan, back to the town of Storybrooke with him. She makes the decision to stay in Storybrooke for a week, and goes to the bed and breakfast looking for a place to crash. While she is checking in and booking a room, Mr. Gold arrives to collect the rent from Granny. Emma is concerned about Henry's imaginative mind in thinking everyone in town is a fairy tale character. She goes to see Henry's therapist, Dr. Hopper, and he willingly hands over Henry's patient file to her. Unbeknownst to her, he violated doctor-patient confidentiality on Regina's orders. Emma goes back to her room at the bed and breakfast to flip through the file when Sheriff Graham bursts into to arrest her. He claims Dr. Hopper told him Emma stole the patient file. Later, Granny kicks Emma out of her room due to their rules of not allowing felons to stay in the bed and breakfast. One night, Emma and Henry see a stranger ride into town on a motorcycle. He stops in front of them on the street and asks if there is a place to stay in town, and Emma points him in the direction of the bed and breakfast. Later, Emma prods the stranger for more information about who he is and why he is in Storybrooke. She learns he is a writer named August Booth. In actuality, his real identity is a former Enchanted Forest resident, Pinocchio, and it's his duty to make Emma believe in the curse so she can break it. Since she entered into Storybrooke, the curse has been weakening, and since that moment, August has been slowly but surely turning back into wood, and will not revert unless Emma breaks the curse. Emma fails to see the current state of his wooden leg because she doesn't believe in magic. After this failure, he quickly becomes bedridden due to his rapid physical changes. Henry runs to August for help at his guest room at the bed and breakfast because Emma wants to leave town. August is unable to chip in now that he is almost completely wooden, and it is up to Henry to make Emma believe. Surprisingly, Emma comes to him after Henry takes a bite of a poisoned apple turnover and falls under the Sleeping Curse. He is relieved to know she can finally see his wooden state, but Emma doesn't know how to save everyone without his help. Before he turns completely back to wood, August tells her he believes she can save Henry. }} Mr. Gold's true love, Belle, wakes from a nightmare in which Mr. Gold becomes power hungry for magic as he did in the past. She gets fed up with what secrets Mr. Gold is hiding, and what he doesn't trust her enough to tell her about. Belle decides to leave Mr. Gold and goes to think things over at the diner. There, she meets the waitress, Ruby, who offers her a room at the bed and breakfast until she gets her own footing. A man crashes his car into the town border, and is rushed to the hospital's emergency room. For the first time, the residents have to choose between saving the unknown man's life and risk exposure of magic to outsiders, or let him die so no word gets out about the town. The man's life is saved, and with a little amateur sleuthing by breaking into the stranger's phone, he appears to be a normal and average person named Greg Mendell. After he is fully healed and rested up from his car crash wounds, Greg is released from the hospital and checks into an inn room for the time being. Emma learns that her ex-boyfriend Neal is Mr. Gold's son, Baelfire. He goes back to Storybrooke with Emma and Henry, and steers a ship into the town harbor. He takes a room at the bed and breakfast, and tells Emma he invited his fiancée, Tamara, so she could meet her and Henry. After a bit of light conversation, Emma and Henry leave, and Neal tries to explain to Tamara the truth about who he really is by showing her Henry's storybook, but she perceives Neal is attempting to drive her away so he can be with Emma. Tamara leaves his room angrily, but they later make up after she sees August being magically transformed into a young boy. Recognizing Greg as the young boy, Owen, who she adored, Regina shows up at his inn room for a chat. While she wants to reminisce about the past, he demands answers about his missing father, Kurt. She claims he left town, but Greg isn't buying it. Later, Tamara meets up with Greg in his room and they have a secret rendezvous. In Greg's inn room, he and Tamara look over a map of Storybrooke. On it, Greg has pinpointed all the locations where he witnessed magic. He is wary that Neal will find out about them and asks her to leave, but she asks about the ongoing search for Kurt. Thus far, Greg has not had success, but believes his father is in Storybrooke somewhere. Refocusing on their current objective, he questions Tamara about "the package" they will be utilizing soon. She reassures him that it'll be in town by tonight. Unable to forget August's last words before he reverted to Pinocchio, in which he named a person called "her" who had harmed him, Emma begins to suspect Tamara. Henry joins her on a new mission to sleuth for evidence in Neal and Tamara's shared guest inn room. After Emma pickpockets her way in, she has Henry stand guard outside and instructs him to start kicking the door if someone approaches. Soon, he is so distracted that he almost doesn't see Neal coming back to the room. While trying to fake an excuse for his presence, Henry kicks the door, which Neal recognizes as a trick he once taught Emma. Bursting in, Neal confronts Emma, who admits her suspicion about Tamara. Despite his own disbelief, he allows her to search the floorboards. Surprisingly, she finds nothing out of the ordinary. Neal, perceiving she still hasn't moved on from him, apologizes, but Emma brushes it off and leaves with Henry. In the morning, Neal awakens to see Tamara is getting ready to go jogging. He wants her to sleep in, but she reminds him that her training is necessary since the marathon is in three weeks. Neal jokes that he could give her a workout in bed, but she simply laughs and kisses him goodbye. Later on, Emma storms into the inn room questioning him about Tamara's whereabouts as she believes Regina's sudden disappearance has to do with her. Suddenly, she sees sand on the floor; proving Tamara has been on the beach rather than her jogging path near the forest. Emma goes to look for her as Neal follows. }} During one morning, Regina meets with her new love interest, Robin Hood, before heading off to regroup with David, Emma and Mary Margaret. As she walks into the room, Mary Margaret notices her unusually "glowing" demeanor. Though they are waiting for the last member of their party, Hook, to show up, Regina urges the meeting to go ahead without him. They discuss recreating the effects of the last curse in order to break the current one. Emma recalls believing in magic right after touching the fairytale storybook and then giving Henry true love's kiss, which broke the first curse. Theorizing that Henry must believe in magic this time around, they hurry to the search for the book in Mary Margaret's apartment. Henry notices them leave and prods Emma once again about what she is hiding from him. However, she shuts down the conversation quickly; prompting Henry to back off. He ask for her set of keys to access their inn room, which she obliges. Instead of going to the inn, Henry secretly intends to use Emma's car to drive himself to the nearest bus stop. }} Guests *'Kurt' and Owen: Granny offers a room for both Kurt and his son. They are the first people to stay at the bed and breakfast. *'Regina' and Graham: they meet in one of the rooms during one of their rendezvous meetings. *'Emma:' first person to stay at the bed and breakfast in years. She decides to spend a week in Storybrooke because Henry wants her to prove he is not crazy and the curse is real. After being arrested and bailed out by Mary Margaret, she is evicted by Granny on Regina's reminder of a no-felons policy. *'David:' rents a room when he makes up his mind to leave his wife, Kathryn. *'August:' arrives to town via motorcycle and stays there for his entire duration in town until the curse breaks. *'Belle:' after leaving Mr. Gold's house, Ruby offers her a room to stay in. She moves into the apartment above the library. *'Greg:' moves into a room at the bed and breakfast after being released from the hospital. *'Neal:' stays there after coming to Storybrooke on Hook's ship with Emma, his son and father. *'Tamara:' moves in with her fiancé, Neal, into a room next to Greg's. *'Henry:' temporarily stays in a room with Emma after being brought back to Storybrooke. Trivia *On the front desk you can see, among other figurines, one that holds a card with a red heart. It is the only colored one. *The room keys have swans at the end of them. *The address is number 910. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. es:Granny's Bed and Breakfast fr:Auberge Mère-Grand de:Granny's Bed and Breakfast it:Granny's Bed & Breakfast Category:Once Upon a Time Locations